PGSM: The Sequel
by gurj14
Summary: Set post-Special Act. Rei has returned to Japan for her work and friends just as Youma reappear with attacks. The Senshi reunite for the new enemy and Rei deals with being in the celebrity spotlight because of her inescapable relationship with one Aino Minako, pop idol extraordinaire. (NOTE: femslash R/M)


**PGSM: The Sequel **

**A/N: **In this sequel, the primary focus will be the Rei/Minako romance. I personally LOVE the capacity the show left for Mars/Venus feels, literally blown away with the chemistry because I loved the idea of those two together and then PGSM happened and yeah... that was probably more romantic than the show intended but oh-so awesome. It has also made me a fan of the actresses (Kitagawa Keiko and Komatsu Ayaka respectively) who were my favourite part of the show right after all the turtle jokes.

**Summary: **Set post-Special Act. Rei has returned to Japan for her work and friends just as Youma reappear with attacks. The Senshi reunite for the new enemy and Rei deals with being in the celebrity spotlight because of her inescapable relationship with one Aino Minako, pop idol extraordinaire.

Disclaimer: I do not own PGSM characters or gain profit from this story.

* * *

ACT 1

* * *

Rei ignored the constant vibrations of her phone, signalling someone trying to contact her, and patiently waited. She was scheduled for an interview at this Corporate Firm, Takamachi Incorporated, but the man in charge that was responsible for hiring was making her wait. She knew it was on purpose, too.

She was trained in meditation, so if this _pompous big-shot jackass_ thought he could break her limitations by making her wait (she checked her wristwatch) an _hour and a half_ then he didn't know who he was dealing with.

So she patiently waited and eventually Senior Partner of the firm Takamachi Seishiro walked into his office with two assistants tailing behind him and eagerly soaking up whatever he was saying.

He spotted Rei, who then stood up with a calm movement and bowed her head quickly to acknowledge his stare. He looked absolutely surprised to see her there, "you're the… afternoon interview?"

Rei nodded, bowing her head more formally and introducing herself as, "Hino Rei."

Seishiro bowed back, his assistants both loitering nearby and whispering under their breaths and staring at her before they left.

Years in Kyoto to practice and control her psychic abilities gave Rei that very moment of insight. _He had already decided to refuse me because of my father_, _and the Hino name. He's surprised I waited almost two hours._

He had hoped making her wait would piss her off enough to just leave and he was surprised she was still here.

While Rei was used to being given random special treatment because of her father's prominence in the country, she was more used to being a humble miko fending for herself whose father rarely played a part in her life besides paying for her education fees.

Her pride was being insulted right now and she was no lesser a human than this _dickhead._ If he thought he could assume the worst of her, she would just have to prove him wrong.

She followed him into his very large and impressive office, taking a seat across from his desk as he gestured her to sit.

"I know who you are, Hino-san. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still here," he came clean with that little judgement and leaned back in his office chair. Lifting an odd paperweight in his hands, he started to toss it back and forth while staring at her. "Are you so prideful?"

She quirked her eyebrow, he was surprisingly intuitional.

But she was a famous priestess in her own right. Intuition was her bitch, not his.

"A little bit," she confessed, still annoyed that her family name was preceding her with a negative effect the _one time_ she thought it would help her – she needed a job near the shrine. "Or it could be that your conceived notions of me are that wrong."

They gave each other a challenging look, and he put the paperweight back down on the desk before grinning.

He asked, "Why should I hire you? What makes you so special? Senator's daughter... do you think you're entitled to a position at our firm? There's actual work to be done here, Hino-san."

His words irked her, but they hardly fazed her. Of course being a Senator's daughter was an occasional whisper that followed her, but one thing she held in her heart was her own hard work and dedication to prove she was capable of working for the best.

Challenging her_, Sailor Mars_ _of all people_, was many men's last mistake.

"Takamachi-san," she gently slid her listed qualifications that had been cradled by her hands across the table. "Since I know you never looked at my credentials, please let me inform you why I think I can fit in here."

"Oh?" He leaned forward and stroked his greying goatee. "Please, speak."

She narrowed her eyes. _Asshole_ _was being sarcastic_.

"I work. Hard. I know no other way to work."

Her simple explanation brought another amused grin to his lips and he grabbed her folder to read. "Huh... Kyoto graduate, that's a great accounting program... top of your class... I've got a handful of top-class graduates, Hino-san. That's nothing new. Is your hard work these grades? That's just book smarts, I like to hire people who haven't been _entitled_."

"I believe those book smarts are the only reason your secretary booked me an interview, as those are necessary to apply here," Rei pursed her lips to control her anger. "Please read further."

He flipped the pages and the smiles dancing on his lips started to drop.

"Right... says here you financed the-" He stopped talking and raised an eyebrow. "Is this a letter of referral from the head Shinto priest at the famous Kyoto Shrine… applauding your invested time in _learning to run their finances for five years?"_

"Yes it is?" Here she was confused, he was suddenly _happy_.

"I don't say this very often but that _is_ impressive." He looked at her in slight wonder, finally surprised. He must have assumed she would have recommendations from political people, friends of her father's or something unreliable. "You've got my attention. Tell me about how you got into accounting."

"I grew up at a local shrine here, Hikawa-Jinja," Rei briefly explained. "From there I was sent to Kyoto, and I pursued studies there. The Shrine welcomed me, and I tried to repay them by applying what I learnt. The head priest was impressed and he raised money for my work experience abroad in America. I've found a decent chance at a career that I hope will flourish."

Seishiro flipped the page, his eyebrows riding further when he noticed which company Hino Rei had been working for in America. "So you _have_ had quite a bit of work experience already..."

"Japan is my home, I would like to settle here. I can be an experienced associate-"

"No." Seishiro put her papers down. "Associate positions are for graduates who need to culminate their talents, you've got enough work experience."

Rei sighed, looking only mildly disappointed, but Takamachi Seishiro clearly wasn't fond of politicians and unfortunately for her she was blood-tied to a high-flying Senator. She stood up, "thank you for your time anyways."

Seishiro saw that determined look in her eyes. Hino was going to get some big job somewhere, but he wanted that young woman working _for him._ "Junior Partner."

Rei looked surprised, and furrowed her brows. "You're offering me?"

"We have an opening for Junior Partner," he elaborated. "And I think you'd be perfect. Please, have a seat Hino-san."

OOO

"This is our management team," Seishiro gestured around the boardroom.

"Senior Partner Oshida Sayura," A woman in her early-fifties wearing thick wire-rimmed glasses, gave a polite smile and bow to Rei. "Pleased to welcome you to our team."

"Thank you for your warm welcome," Rei bowed back.

"Takamachi Kensuke," a tall broad shouldered and delectably handsome man gave Rei as warm of a smile as he could. "Father is excited to have you aboard, I hope as fellow Junior Partner we get along."

Rei accepted his welcome cordially, aware that he was the son of the man who hired her just yesterday—the heir of the firm. She was then briefly introduced to the other two Junior Partners Norio-san and Osamu-san, both men and both in their forties, making her the youngest member of the management team and one of two females in her station.

She was pleased, and the pay was exemplary compared to what she expected to receive. She could finally settle back home in Tokyo, and fix the garden damage in the shrine.

"So Hino-san," Seishiro had them all sit down and he spoke to her but included the rest of the team. "Sayura-san and I deal with the most important clients, and Norio-san and Osamu-san usually divide through their own clientele. We've been successful thus far with the set up so with Kensuke having been here a year since the other Junior Partner retired last month, so we'd like for the two of you to similarly divide clientele. As Junior Partner you deal with your own clients _and_ tutor a group of associates."

Seishiro went on and on about her job details in more depth, a thick printed manual was presented to her as well which she now sat at home reading through after dinner that evening before her first real day of work in the morning.

She was happily living at Hikawa-Jinja, still maintaining her Priestess status. The shrine elder that had been her 'grandfather' had died a few years earlier and left the property in her name under his will. She promised him she would take care of it so it was still a priority, but thankfully the other Priest Yuuichiro took over most of the responsibilities in her absence and would continue to do so.

Her cell phone started ringing, so she snapped her attention away from the boring company policies and sighed into the phone as she answered it because of the "Princess" caller I.D.

"It's late, Usagi, what's up?"

"_Youma! Rei-chan, a Youma!"_

OOO

With a scream, Usagi jumped behind a car to avoid whatever energy blast the Youma seemed to be sending her way.

"Thank god Mamouru and I didn't bring Chibi-Usa with us," she muttered under her panicked breath, lost to what she should do. Their three year old daughter was spending the night with her Ikuko grandmother to bake cookies and give her parents a nice date-night in the city.

Or, it would have been a nice date in the city if the Youma hadn't attacked. Alas, such was the tale of Usagi's life. She really shouldn't be so surprised.

"Usagi!" She heard Mamouru yelling for her, and poked her head around the side of the car to find him. The Youma was draining five people of their energy, unlucky and innocent people who failed to run away from the ugly monster in time.

She was at a loss, because she was no longer Sailor Moon.

"Over here, Mamouru!" She waved him over and he looked relieved as he dived behind the car with her. "Are you alright?"

Her husband took deep breaths before answering, "It didn't get me, are you okay?"

Nodding furiously, she was truly surprised when a third person dodged a powerful blast and landed with a loud huff next to them, looking extremely ticked off.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi blinked once, and then she exploded in happiness and grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "Oh my god! How have you been? It's so nice to have you back for good instead of your school break visits—"

"Usa...gi..." Rei returned the hug but forced her arms off. "It's good to be back, but seriously not the time!"

"Right," Usagi blushed, "you're right."

"Mamouru-kun," Rei nodded at him.

"Rei-san. What's that?" Mamouru gestured to the large bag she had in her arms. "Please tell me you brought some kind of weapons?"

"Ah, right," Rei started opening it up, pulling her personal bow and some arrows out first before handing him two swords in a black shield. "Here, I brought these swords from the shrine decorations, they look quite solid, I've never used them before but my elder used to say they were proper weapons... blessed by a Priest."

With a grin Mamouru freed one of the two swords, and when Rei chanced a glance at the creature, it threw another blast that went over the vehicle and exploded in a shop window behind them on the street.

"Why now?" Rei voiced out loud. "We can't transform! At least it's too stupid to blow up the car..."

Usagi sniffled, "this is all my fault, isn't it? I didn't do something that I should have done to truly end this!"

"No, Usagi," Rei and Mamouru spoke at the same time.

"I don't think our past will ever leave us alone," Rei added, meaning the words to be comforting but finding they made her want to vomit. "So we fight, right Princess?"

Usagi smiled weakly, and picked up the other sword. "Right."

Mamouru sent a grateful smile to Rei. He had never had the same calming effect on Usagi that her best friends possessed, and Rei's words soothed him too. "Should we ambush them?"

Rei grimaced at his suggestion, "Ami once calculated the old Youma we faced would be difficult to fight with swords – the Shittenou and you used them as part of your power so that was different than these katana but... it'll just take a lot of effort."

"Rei!" A yell came from across the street, and Rei waved her arm in the air, recognizing it as Makoto's voice.

A few seconds later, Makoto and her husband Motoki joined the shelter behind the car.

"A baseball bat?" Rei raised an amused eyebrow at Makoto's weapon in her hands. Her husband was holding a duffel bag and Rei asked eagerly, "is that the-?"

"Yes," Makoto started opening it for him. "Some alcohol, matches, rags, my household items... do you guys have any idea where it came from? I lost Ami-chan's list of how to make a bomb in case this ever happens and I rushed here because you guys were in trouble-"

"Calm down Makoto, we have no clue where or why it's here." Rei said as she quickly sorted through the bleach, detergent, oil, rags, and matches. "I can light up my arrows with the rags and try a shot?"

She tested one out, putting a match to it on her arrow head. It lit up into a brilliant flame and she angled herself over the hood of the car. The Youma saw her and growled, ready to produce another blast but her arrow went through its shoulder making it yowl in pain instead. She had aimed for its thick neck but the weight of the rag messed up her usually perfect aim. Thankfully the fire spread across its shoulder, successfully injuring it. Youma were flammable.

She ducked back behind the car and turned to her friends, relieved they were able to find a way that might stop the monster. "I got its shoulder and it looked effective."

The all let out a small relieved sigh before thinking of their next move.

Makoto started mixing the stuff she bad brought together to create some kind of a toxic mixture. "Mamouru-kun and I are going to go closer and see if this works on it."

"I'll light more arrows," Rei added.

"I got an idea," Motoki offered before the three stood up to attack with all guns blazing like the fighters they were used to being. He smiled hesitantly when they gave him their attention. "It'll wreck our car but..."

OOO

Rei hadn't wanted to start her first day of work like this, dead tired and sore all over. She had been hit by the Youma without her Sailor Senshi powers activated and it hurt much more than she remembered it hurting. According to the doctor she had a concussion and bruised ribs, in previous fights she had always been able to heal with her Senshi powers. Mamouru got the broken arm however, so she could have had it worse.

They had ended up using Motoki's plan. Makoto had poured her odd mixture of house cleaning chemicals over the Youma's head and it sizzled all over the skin like burning acid. The Youma scowled and chased her to where Mamouru jumped out and hacked at it with a sword and Rei finished her round of arrows in its body. Motoki had driven his and Makoto's flower-shop van door wide open, and the Youma all but fell inside of it with its injuries. They slammed the door shut, and since Motoki had opened a hatch in the back and spilled the gas tank all over the van, they yelled at Usagi for her cue and their Princess threw a match on the trail of gasoline. Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru had thankfully gotten all five victims of energy theft to an alley just in time for the explosion from the Youma's destruction.

Her ears were still ringing.

Once they saw a wisp of black smoke signal the death of their enemy, they all ran away to admit themselves to the emergency room at the hospital before any authorities could get there, and agreed to meet at the Crown Karaoke room after everyone had rested up to discuss the attack.

When she got home, Rei called Ami in America to tell her the bad news only to find Usagi and Makoto had each beaten her to the punch. Ami was ready to come back, but Rei knew the young genius was almost done her medical school altogether and convinced her to stay her last few weeks before coming over so fast.

It was nice to hear from Ami, all things considered. Rei had meant to return her friend's voicemails but hadn't had the time to for awhile and felt guilty that it was because of an attack she finally found the time.

The return of a Youma was bothersome, to say the least. They needed Artemis and Luna to give and share theories with, and if these attacks were continuing they needed their Senshi Powers. Or bigger weapons.

"And ten years ago killing it was effortless, all I needed was a Youma Taisen." Rei murmured in thought, grumpily flipping through financial statements she was supposed to go over for a client. She couldn't fall behind on first day despite her all-nighter and she could use the mental distraction.

Her office phone beeped, confusing her, and she pressed the button. "Hai?"

"Good morning Hino-san," a soft voice flitted over on speakerphone. "I'm your secretary. Takamachi-sama is requesting a management meeting in the boardroom in ten minutes."

Rei frowned and stood up on shaky legs. She was about to leave but paused because of her guilty conscious. She had one more call to make, and it would take less than ten minutes.

She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_I can't come to the phone right now, if I know you then say the magic word and leave a message!"_

Rei closed her eyes, speaking after the beep with her heart racing.

"Minako... It's Rei, I don't know the 'magic word' but call me back as soon as you can, there was a Youma attack in Tokyo last night."

This was not how she wanted to call Minako for the first time in many months.

OOO

"Wait..." the young man behind the Crown Karaoke counter squinted at the pictures on the membership cards that a very odd groups of customers showed him. "Those are limited edition Crown passes... _You_ guys own them?"

Blushing, Rei and Mamoru were the only ones looking at their feet in embarrassment. They both felt silly in the Crown, despite the memories, and their business suits compared to Usagi's pink sweater and jeans made them feel odd visitors to karaoke.

Usagi saved them all from his suspicions, "of course! We're the reason the Crown became so popular! We have a special club, you see?"

"O-ok?" He frowned and then, _finally_, Motoki came out of the bathroom. "Fu-Furuhata-sama!"

"Ah, Jun-kun. These are my friends-"

"Right this way," he waved them all by, now knowing that they were his boss's friends. "Let me show you to-"

"No, no," Motoki cut off the eager man. His father owned the establishment which was why he worked hard there for so long, and soon the place would be his. "We'll be fine. Focus on the other guests, all right? I'll take care of my friends."

Once they were out of sight, Usagi led the way to a dead-end wall, smiling brightly when the white wall suddenly turned into a door for their eyes only.

"Yay!" She opened the door and skipped down the stairs, happily taking in the sight of their old sanctuary. "It still works! Hey, it's a bit bigger, no?"

"And not as girly as before," Rei noted with a pleased smile, wondering how this room had ever come to exist in the first place. "Nice."

"Cool," Mamouru blinked, pointing at what was once a small circular table now a larger circular one. The old plastic had changed to cherry wood. "You guys had a meeting table and everything, and I got Zoicite's ghost in my room."

Makoto easily slid into her green cushioned chair, "it seems the room knows Motoki and Mamouru-kun have joined our team! Usagi, what's in the fridge? I'm thirsty."

The two men took their seats tentatively, Motoki in a green and white checkered one complimentary to Makoto's green, and Mamouru in a pink and white checkered one complimentary to Usagi's pink.

"It's weird," Mamouru murmured, "I don't like pink but somehow I know this is my chair."

Motoki was still speechless, amazed at the secret room. He worked here for so long and had no clue his friends used to use his place to meet as a team when they were saving the world, and he was now starting to believe in things he never assumed real, ever since he saw Makoto summon lightning.

"I need a drink," Rei mumbled, sinking into her red chair with a tired sigh.

"We've got something bottled," Usagi told her, and grabbed all five bottles to give to her friends.

Rei was thirsty and took a sip, scowling lightly, "its _beer_. What the hell."

"Just what I needed," Makoto groaned, clinking hers with her husband as he nodded in agreement.

"I need some _sake_ after last night," Mamouru joked. They all cracked nervous smiles.

"Ne," Usagi pointed across from her, "Ami-chan's blue chair has a checkered one like Mako-chan and I have with Motoki-kun and Mamouru. Why doesn't Rei-chan or Minako-chan have one?"

Rei shrugged, fighting the blush on her face. "It could be because we're not seeing someone... though I don't remember Ami-chan mentioning anybody... and you know Minako, she can never stay committed."

Or it could be because they were destined to be each other's, which her clairvoyant tendencies pinged the older she got. No woman made her feel how Minako did, and Venus and Mars? Well...

"Maybe she hasn't told us yet!" Usagi decided. "What about your girlfriend in Kyoto, Rei-chan?"

"Which one?"

"The pretty one with the big eyes!" Usagi gasped, "you mean you had another!?"

Rei took a longer sip of her beer, rolling her eyes at Usagi, "we ended things Usagi. Didn't I tell you?"

"You never tell me anything Rei-chan," Usagi pouted at her. "I only found out about her because she answered your phone that one time. Tell me everything!"

"Whatever," Rei sighed, "that kind of stuff is private, isn't it?"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her, and suddenly Rei was a carefree fourteen year old all over again sticking her tongue out right back. "But we're best friends AND I'm your princess!"

"Anyways," Makoto finally broke the spell, chuckling at their antics and assuming her role as one of the peacemakers. "Ami-chan said she'll be back next week. I feel bad that she's cutting her trip short. I tried Minako-chan's hotel number that she e-mailed us but they said she's already left!"

"Me too," Usagi nodded, "I guess we'll have to wait until she's in her next hotel and e-mails us again."

"Don't worry about it," Rei told them. "I left her a voicemail on her cell phone."

"Eh!" Usagi yelled, causing everyone to wince. "She gave you her cell phone number? She told me she doesn't have one and we only ever talk with video-chat or landlines!"

"She programmed it in my phone," Rei said dryly. "And it's only for emergencies, she wouldn't want you to call her on it just to chat. She hasn't responded yet, though."

Rei had retired to her room at the shrine later that night. The Crown meeting had been full of theories and what-ifs on their current Youma situation, and in the end they knew they couldn't do much until Minako got in contact with them, since Artemis and Luna had joined her for her concert tour earlier that year around parts of the world.

it was silly, but Rei looked at plane tickets to Paris where Minako was currently attending a music festival before telling herself off.

In the end, as she lay in bed trying to nap away her exhaustion, she couldn't even sleep. The Youma attacks were troubling and she was afraid they wouldn't be able to contain the problem if it were to occur again, with more than one Youma. They were weak without their powers.

Had all they fought for been for nothing? How were they to get their powers back?

Her phone started ringing, the old yet still sensational pop song 'C'est la Vie!' letting her know it was Minako. _Finally! I need to learn how to un-program that ring tune. How embarrassing. _

Picking up the phone, she rolled her eyes on instinct, a little annoyed somehow.

"Minako."

Aino Minako smiled into the phone, Rei could feel it. Two familiar plushie cats made strange noises in the background, arguing about their milk. Luna and Artemis were clearly enjoying themselves on their trip with Minako, and Rei couldn't help but smile too.

She missed the way things used to be, and she missed having Minako's smile be around her.

"_Rei-chan!"_ Luna's scratchy voice yelled as Artemis joined in excitement, _"Mars!"_

Rei sat up in her bed and pulled a pillow in her lap, toying with the ends of the pillowcase. "Nice to hear from you two! How's your trip been?"

They babbled on about their favourite parts of the world and about Minako's amazing concerts and interviews.

"_That's enough you two, Reiko and I have some business to discuss, remember the Youma?"_ Minako scolded the two advisory cats, and the whole thought of being more mature than the all-knowing plushie cats for once caused Rei to chuckle.

She missed them more then she realised, or wanted to realise. It felt good to be home, surrounded by those she considered her family... but it was odd because Minako wasn't there.

She tried to engage her special friend in conversation. "So how have you been Minako? We haven't spoken since you went on tour."

Minako was drinking something, likely hot tea to clear her throat from hours of singing, _"I've been alright, you know me, Reiko! Fun follows me around."_

Rei indulged her with a laugh. The Minako without the trauma of death following her around every day from her brain tumour was a lighter, happier Minako that Rei preferred. Still insufferably annoying, but she was easier to get along with most of the time. Rei hated that someone like her was being sucked back into this war.

Minako was too beautiful for war.

"_Tell us about the attack,"_ Minako offered.

With a sigh, Rei blew her bangs from her face and told her what happened in as much detail as she could.

Her first thought when Usagi had phoned about that Youma was _please no, not with Minako finally happy—_but she would never admit it out loud or think about it again because it revealed something about herself she wasn't ready to handle.

Mars and Venus... Just like the two chairs at the Crown, red and orange, side by side.

As she finished telling the tale of the Youma attack, and how they had all managed to blow the thing up in Makoto and Motoki's van without any fatal injuries, Minako was already feeling guilty.

"_I should be there! God, getting out of here is going to take me weeks, all the cancelling—but if I sneak out-"_

"Stop, Minako," Rei urged her. "We dealt with one, we know they aren't invincible against us even without our powers… finish up your tour and you'll be back in a month and a half, right?"

"_Right…"_ Minako sniffled, and Rei was surprised she was actually _crying_. "_It's just… this time we can all fight together, you know? I'm the leader and I feel useless! I'm followed around twenty-four seven and it took a lot of lies and urging to even get a moment to phone you in private during a show! I miss… having time to myself, you know?"_

Rei had always been able to read between Minako's lines. "I miss you too, even though you do nothing but annoy the hell out of me."

The other woman giggled over the line, a sound so attractive Rei wished she could hear it over and over again.

"Any clue on how we get our powers back?" Rei voiced after the giggles had quieted down.

"_Artemis and Luna both agree that it's up to us… somehow we have to find the power in ourselves or something… when we used the sword it awakened what we had inside already, like an instant reaction, but we'll have to find another way to awaken our inner Senshi to get our full abilities."_

"Well, I'll be meditating," Rei grumbled. "And I'll keep you updated and tell everyone what you've told me. Thank you, Minako."

"_Wait!"_ Minako stopped her from saying goodbye, and Rei was very tired now but stayed on the line. She was willing to do anything Minako asked of her, always.

"What is it?"

"_Usagi mentioned you got a job the other day, how is that going for you? Have you managed to make any friends or does your frown scare them off?"_

"Work is work, there's no time for friends," Rei complained, ignoring the usual joke about her frown. "Lots of paperwork, though. It's only been one day… but I like it."

"_That's nice… for you, I mean. Anyway! I've got to go, ja Reiko!"_

Rei smiled as Minako hung up quickly, she stared at the name and old photo of Minako doing the peace sign on her phone for a moment before letting out a long sigh. She put it down on the night table near her futon and all of a sudden sleep came easily. Talking with Minako eased the burden on her shoulders, somehow. Considerably.

OOO

Kensuke couldn't help but stare at Rei's lips, pouty and gorgeous with their dark and natural alluring red, they spread over her perfect teeth as she went through her presentation. This was his routine, he was developing such raw desire for the new woman that he wondered everyday if he should try something. She was absolutely gorgeous, her classical Japanese hair, her tall and slim figure with gentle curves, her _eyes_ when she actually made eye contact...

"Thank you for your attention," she bowed her head and took a seat. The partners all gave light applause and started discussion on the matter at hand about liquidating a company client that had recently gone bankrupt.

As everyone cleared out of the room, Kensuke struggled with trying to see if Rei would like to join him during their lunch hour. Rei only ever talked to him about business, so approaching her as a friend had to be done delicately.

But his father stole him first, and Rei was gone.

"Kensuke," his father came over and grabbed his shoulder. "Let's get some lunch, son."

He followed his dad and they shared a five minute cab to their favourite lunch spot. Once at the privacy of their table, Seishiro gave his son a small smile.

"She really gets to you, doesn't she?"

"Wh-what?" Kensuke blushed, knowing very well who his dad was talking about.

"Hino-san, you silly boy. I must say… ever since I hired her _your_ work has improved. I've never seen you like this over a girl before, it's amusing."

"Otou-san," he loosened his tie, "please don't laugh about it. I do really like her, I don't know how to approach the manner."

"A lady like Hino-san," his father advised seriously, "isn't like the usual bimbos I see you fooling around with. She's all respect, and she was brought up with strong values on a shrine. If you go for a girl like her, it's marriage you go for."

Kensuke flushed and drank his water. The idea of Rei as his bride was definitely a fantasy he could aspire for.

"She's special," he told his father. "And she's quite beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is the kind of woman a father wants as a daughter-in-law," the elder Takamachi agreed. "Don't tell her this, but I'm very impressed with her."

Their meats arrived and the waiter turned on the grill in the centre of the table. They both put some on the grill, and Kensuke confided further to his father. "Hino though... she doesn't give me any signals."

"Signals?" Seishiro blinked. He had never dated like his son, having been arranged to marry his wife at twenty while they were both still university students. It worked out, but it had taken a lot of hard work from each of them. Love was foreign to him via dating, he fell in love through his marriage and even then only after years of commitment. After his wife's death he had become ultimately focused on work and disliked his son's carefree nature, hoping the boy would become more responsible. But Rei's presence seemed to bring out a responsibility his son had never cared to deliver before.

"That she considers me attractive," he elaborated for his father. "I just can't tell if I even have a chance. She only speaks of work and nothing further."

This was new, where was his egoistic obnoxious son who used to have a different woman every night? Whose credit card charges for hotel rooms clued his father that he was a womanizer that had been voted most handsome at his school and always popular with girls? It was ironic in that sense for him, but he hoped focusing on one girl would do his son good.

"She likes archery," he winked at his son. "She likes her coffee black in the morning, usually she gets it the same time as me, but maybe you can take her some tomorrow?"

Kensuke smiled, maybe his dad knew a thing or two after all. It was odd that this topic was helping them bond.

OOO

Rei was going through her e-mails when a knock disrupted her at the office door. Her work routine in the morning was usually triggered when her secretary 'call me Yaya-chan, Hino-san, so I feel comfortable enough to work with you!' buzzed her with the day's itinerary.

"Come in," she called at the door, surprised to see her colleague Takamachi Kensuke walk in.

"I hope you're not busy?" He had a blue folder in his hands and two cups of coffee. "My father mentioned you like it black, I thought I'd bring it over so we can go over ranking our associates."

"Ah..." Rei blinked and shook her head, "no, just looking at e-mails. Have a seat, and thank you for the coffee."

She buzzed her secretary right away.

"Hai, Hino-san?"

"I need those papers in the green folder from yesterday please Yaya-san."

A moment later, the young woman walked in with a smile passing the green folder. "Here you go. Hino-_san_."

"Thank you," she took the folder and opened it, unaware of the dreamy eyes Yaya sent Kensuke. Kensuke felt emboldened by the gesture, giving himself confidence that _yes_ he was still attractive to women, and enough to be in Hino's league if her gorgeous secretary was checking him out! He had a shot.

As Yaya left, Rei started speaking. "That skinny boy with glasses, I forgot his name... he's the most competent associate..."

Kensuke indulged the work-part of their time, agreeing and adding in his own notes with their associates. They had some client praises and complaints to go over, and in the end there wasn't anything to change except talk to one of the employees about submitting some important paperwork soon.

Their coffees done, Kensuke cleared his throat gently, "ano, Hino-san?"

"Hai?" Rei stood up as they were done, collecting her green folder to take back to Yaya.

"My father gets along great with Oshida-san," he applauded himself for this clever approach. "He says that's a key to their accomplishments with this firm... I thought we should get to know each other a bit, maybe be friends?"

Rei looked shocked, but composed herself quickly, "um... I suppose that's fine, Takamachi-san."

"Call me Kensuke," he offered. "Hopefully we'll impress everyone with our work."

"Right," Rei nodded. "Have a good day then, Kensuke-san."

"You too, Rei-san." He walked back to his office with a large smile. If work was how they communicated, maybe work would be his in.

Rei approached Yaya and placed the green folder down on the desk. "I'm leaving early today and I'll finish these reports at home so you can head home early if you want."

"Oh that's great!" Yaya beamed happily. She lowered her voice and purred, "So, Kensuke-sama seems to have a little crush on you, huh? Bringing you coffee..."

Rei raised an eyebrow and tapped the folder with her finger, "you're ridiculous, Yaya-san. It was a polite gesture for taking up an hour of my time."

"Call me Yaya-_chan_, please! I finally work for someone closer to my age, let's get along, neh?"

Rei smiled at the bubbly woman, pleased that she was capable and nice to work with (she reminded her of Usagi sometimes). While a little annoying and overly-familiar, Rei liked her. Also, she was easy on the eyes. "It will be hard, but I'll try, Yaya-_san_."

But at work, Rei was nothing but professional. And her heart was already occupied, it would seem. Inescapably so.

Yaya laughed, "oh! So you do have humour inside! One of these days you will call my Yaya-chan! Wait, before I forget, the boss wanted to know if you'd be available this evening in case something comes up."

Rei shouldered her bag and nodded, "I'll be at home all evening, so it shouldn't be a problem."

OOO

Osamu awkwardly waved his plastic bag of Japanese beer at his boss, "you mean you weren't joking about her living in a shrine? Kids these days… "

The older Takamachi shook his head at his almost alcoholic co-worker, "we'll have those at my place after, Osamu. That's why I said bring something like tea or chocolates."

"I thought you were joking. We're accountants, alcohol helps us stay sane!"

It was an office tradition to welcome a new partner when they were finally (silently) approved, and Seishiro had gathered the management group to greet Rei and give everyone the next day off. It was fun when a recruit got flustered and tried to accommodate them, his favourite surprise had been crashing his son's plan to fornicate with a woman on their family yacht.

Kensuke had never been so embarrassed in his life and ever since he almost got caught with a woman by his co-workers, the boy was much more discreet with his affairs.

Seishiro had gotten Rei's assistant Yaya-san in on the plan, and she had let him know that Rei was available at her home the rest of the evening.

The five of them stopped at the wishing box and took turns throwing in money and ringing the shrine bell. His son put in quite a bit of money while tossing a quick prayer, and it warmed his heart to see that he was quite serious in making an impression on Rei. He really liked the girl and having her in his family would make him proud! His grandchildren would turn out beautiful and smart, and his son could finally grow up!

"Rei-chan thinks we're meeting at my place at midnight, right, right?" A bubbly young woman clinging to a young man's arm was loud at the shrine entrance, catching their attention. In front of her was a baby stroller, and the four adults were the only other people at the shrine this night.

"Usagi-chan, tell me you didn't eat any of the cake," another, taller woman gave an exasperated sigh. She was holding hands with the other man and held a box under her arm that was wrapped up prettily with a silver bow.

"She just helped Chibi-Usa finish some candy," the man with the initial bubbly woman teased her affectionately.

"That's okay," the taller woman smirked, "Chibi-Usa's her daughter after all, she must have the sweet tooth gene."

"Mou, you guys are always making fun of me," the first woman squatted in front of the crib and let go of the guy's arm. "They're mean to your mama, aren't they Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Ano…Excuse me?" Seishiro eyed the odd group and tried to get their attention. Two men, two women, and a baby.

All of the heads swivelled to meet them, and he couldn't imagine the serious Rei he had hired getting along with any of these people. She hardly smiled during office jokes.

"You're friends of Hino-san's?"

"Yes we are!" the bubbly one with a strange hair-style smiled warmly at them. "Are you as well?"

"You're not Senator Hino's lackeys, are you?" The tall woman suddenly looked fierce, taking a dangerous step forward. "Doesn't he have the balls to come see her himself on her birthday? At least phone her?!"

Kensuke spoke up, "we're co-workers… from the firm… not with the Senator."

That was one way for all of them to find out Rei apparently didn't get along with her father.

"Pleased to meet you all," Sayura stepped forward and bowed, ever the elegance and pride of their firm. "My name is Oshida Sayura, it's a silly office tradition of ours to surprise a new worker at their home and impose on them, we had stopped by tonight to do so with Hino-san."

The group relaxed, sharing quick looks before they suddenly became much friendlier.

"Rei-chan will be doubly surprised then," the bubbly girl bowed and then jumped in childish excitement. "I'm Chiba Usagi, we're all friends of Rei-chan's who stopped by to surprise her for her birthday tonight!"

OOO

"Rei-sama is still in meditation," the blushing miko bowed one too many times at the important looking people in business suits, though she did recognize Rei's other group of friends. "Um… ano…"

"Yes young lady?" Sayura knew the men were mostly uncomfortable with so much formality, but she had been brought up as a proper Japanese lady and decided to take control of the humorous situation they all found themselves in, trying to surprise party at a shrine.

"Who should I say is here?" The miko stuttered, fingers clenching nervously around her hakama. "If you're trying to surprise Hino-sama, I mean…"

"It's okay, you know we're close friends of hers we promise you won't get in trouble." Usagi smiled at the fidgeting girl. "Just seat us in her room and we'll wait for her."

"B-but—Hino-sama is scary…"

"She won't get mad, I promise," the taller woman smiled kindly as Mamoru and Usagi snickered. "She's kind of expecting us, we're just earlier than planned."

"Right, then," the miko smiled hesitantly and politely. "If you'll follow me…"

They followed the narrow hallways, ditching their shoes for slippers and taken to a larger private room. A futon was rolled to the side, and very few pictures and trinkets decorated the area, but a there was a long table at the centre and the miko gestured everyone to take a seat.

It was Rei's private quarters, the room reserved for the head of the shrine, so it was spacious as if a tiny apartment of its own and minimally decorated because Rei was simple that way.

"I'll be right back," the miko said before excusing herself.

"Motoki," the taller woman addressed her fiancé as she set down the box, "where's the champagne?"

"Champagne?" Osamu brightened up considerably at the thought of some booze. "I have beer! Is it okay to be drinking alcohol in here?"

"Yeah it is," the taller woman revealed what was a gorgeously decorated cake, round with a marvellous cherry-blossom tree etched in icing. "You just can't get drunk because then Rei gets pissed off… and she is not someone you want to piss off."

"Fine with me!" Osamu cracked open a tab and passed a beer around to everyone, Mamouru looking exceptionally grateful after his long day of work.

"That's a lovely cake," Sayura smiled as she clunked her beer can against Seishiro's, unladylike but part of her ladylike charm. "Did you make it?"

"Yes," Motoki said, and winked at the woman who blushed prettily from the praise of her cake. "Mako-chan is very good at cooking and baking… I'm Furuhata Motoki, pleased to meet you. This is my fiancée Kino Makoto, we're close friends of Rei-chan's."

"Takamachi Kensuke," Kensuke shook the man's hand with a smile. If there was no other person, his suspicions that Rei was single were proving correct and it was likely that being surrounded by close friends who were all couples may give him an 'in' so to speak. "This is my father, Takamachi Seishiro."

His father introduced himself, and so did Osamu and Norio who were much more likeable with a beer to sip, all tenseness vanishing. It was rare they got to wind-down, and the last place they expected to do so was in a shrine.

"I'm Chiba Mamouru," Mamouru introduced himself last. "My wife you've already met, and this is our daughter Chibi-Usa, almost two years old now."

"She's very cute," Sayura sighed happily at the sight of the cute child sleeping in her baby carriage despite the noise of chatter. She wanted to pick up the little cutie-pie and kiss her. Babies were many women's weakness, and she missed her grandchildren and children being that small.

"So tell us," Usagi found the champagne and set it on the table, helping Makoto pass around plastic cups and paper plates. "Rei-chan only ever says work is fun, she doesn't' tell us much about it! Is she making any friends? She can be antisocial but she's really a very nice person!.. Deep, deep, deep inside."

"Usagi!" Makoto scolded the other woman with a blush, "you do realise you're talking to her bosses, right?"

To their surprise, Sayura and Seishiro broke into laughter, and then even Norio questioned "she thinks work is fun? You're kidding! We're accountants!"

"She does!" Usagi agreed. "Isn't that weird? I thought so too but Rei-chan is Rei-chan that way. She spends hours practicing her archery arm even though she doesn't need to. She's a Youth Champion, you know?"

They didn't know, and were quite impressed. Everybody shared a few giggles at the Rei they knew (antisocial and work-hard), and then footsteps could be heard.

"Shh!" Mamouru suddenly jerked his head. "Someone's coming…"

Quietly, even the co-workers were caught in the childish play to stay quiet and surprise Rei. It was turning out to be a fun night so far.

They listened intently to the conversation outside the paper door and recognized Rei's voice as Usagi passed around some paper fire-crackers to surprise Rei with for when she walked in.

"I see… you have to multiply this twice, it's a trick question Miyuki," Rei was heard, almost scolding the shrine maiden.

"Oh… I see, math is just difficult for me, sorry to disturb you Rei-sama."

"Not at all," Rei assured the girl. "You can lay off the chores tomorrow to work on this instead. School is more important than a few chores, alright?"

"H-Hai! Um… I still have to sweep the front-"

"I'll do it, I'm a little stiff from mediating so long as it is… do you know if the two twins staying the weekend ate well?"

"They're fine and happily sleeping," the young girl murmured. "One more thing… your friends are in your room, they said it was okay so… I mean-"

"Eh?"

The paper door opened and Rei was frowning, "is everything okay? Why are you guys early-"

Her face dropped to one of shock when she realised it wasn't only her close friends, but also her co-workers sitting in _her_ room.

"Surprise!" Fire-crackers exploded.

"Rei-sama, it's your birthday?" The young shrine maiden, Momoko, turned to her superior as she now understood the surprise, "H-happy birthday?"

Rei stepped aside and ushered Momoko in, the young girl wore her white and red miko robes and clutched a math textbook to her chest as she shyly stood away from the others while Rei closed the door, standing tall and a little out of place in her white and black priestess robes.

It was rare for Rei to be surprised but she really was. Meditation had drained her intuition for the night and she had not expected this guest list.

"Hello everybody…" Rei timidly took a step forward.

Usagi was jumping up and crushing her in a hug. "Rei-chan forgot, didn't she? I knew it! Mamouru said no one forgets their birthday but Rei-chan forgot before!"

Rei blushed, "can't breathe, Usagi!"

"Looking good Rei," Makoto was next to slug her in the shoulder before pulling her into a tight hug. "Sorry to surprise you like this, but your face was priceless! And thank you Momoko-chan, was it? For helping us out."

"U-uhn," Momoko blinked, worried that Rei would still be mad at her.

"Sorry to impose," Mamouru was politer to his friend, his arm still in a sling as he gave her a one-armed and brotherly embrace.

Rei rolled her eyes as Motoki mimicked him and embarrassedly sat down with her friends. It would be so embarrassing if her co-workers weren't there too. Did Usagi invite them? She hoped not.

"Happy birthday, Rei-san," Kensuke said to her, smiling charmingly.

"Thank you," Rei bowed her head, "this is very… surprising. Sit with us Momoko-san, have some cake."

The miko snapped at attention and diligently sat herself down, looking in her lap as Norio and Osamu passed Rei a beer and cheered her happy birthday.

Rei accepted it and then turned to her two bosses, Seishiro and Sayura. "Thank you for coming to my home, sorry for any inconveniences caused by my friends."

"Oh not at all!" Sayura giggled behind her hand, "this is a tradition of ours."

Rei felt heat creep upon her cheeks, "I'm sorry, my secretary Yaya-san mentioned the tradition but she made me believe it would be next week, I wasn't expecting any company tonight."

"The whole point is to surprise and fluster," Seishiro chuckled warmly. "Yaya-san was helping us out with that fib."

"I see," Rei finally smiled, "welcome to my humble home, then."

"This is priceless! Rei is never surprised," Makoto told the suits in the room, teasing Rei with a smirk.

"She is quite level headed at work," Kensuke joked with the group, hoping he could find out from them if Rei was seeing anyone and finding them all quite likeable too. "Your baby is very cute, Usagi-san."

"Thank you," Usagi smiled affectionately at the small girl now waking up in her stroller from all the commotion. She picked her up and held her with a loving smile. "Rei-chan has always been very serious, we like surprising her and trying to make her have fun, it's nice to know she gets along with such nice people at work, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?"

Surprising words from the usually childish Usagi, the friends all nodded and Usagi's good heart and kind words won over all of Rei's coworkers.

"Rei-san," Kensuke said, finding it easy to talk to her in the comfort of the room as opposed to the usual hustle of their offices, "your friends are very nice people with only good things to say about you."

"Un," Rei smiled at her group of friends. "Thank you, I'm very lucky to have them."

"I'm lucky to have you," Usagi corrected playfully. "You're so good with Chibi-Usa when I need a babysitter."

Rei blushed, "how she's your daughter I'll never know, good thing Mamouru-kun is around."

Usagi pouted, but handed Chibi-Usa over to Rei, "mou, so mean Rei-chan. Hold her."

Chibi-Usa curled into Rei's neck and started playing with her lovely hair, all happy smiles for the birthday girl.

Rei winced as Usagi put candles in the cake. "Is that really necessary, Usagi? I'm not a child."

"If you don't, then I'll tell your bosses about Mars Reiko-"

"I'll do it," Rei shut Usagi up quickly, surprised when the suits she worked with lightened up and chuckled at her antics with her friends. She had forgotten about them for a moment, and it was small happiness like this that she would have never discovered without her best friends.

Usagi clapped excitedly and even Rei's bosses and partners joined in the melody of 'happy birthday.' She clapped Chibi-Usa's hands together and blew out the candles.

They cheered and Momoko was even smiling casually, complimenting the cake decoration.

The casual, impromptu birthday party continued with low chatter, drinking, and laughter. Rei excused herself when she got a phone call from her father as he too remembered his only child's birthday and hoped she was free to get together soon.

When she re-entered the room after the brief chat, Usagi was showing off her pictures to everyone. There was one of her with Usagi, Makoto, and Ami when they were enjoying drinks at the Crown after school. Back then they had their Senshi Powers and they had all that wonderful connection that was still with them today… if only Youma weren't appearing all of a sudden again…

"Isn't that Aino Minako?" Sayura pointed at the photo Usagi was babbling on in her hands, it was one of Rei and Minako at the park for the party they had the summer before Minako went on tour. Rei had taken a long trip from Kyoto just to make it in time and then head back, and Minako had demanded a nice picture to remember her sweet gesture by.

_The better memory was the private kiss on my cheek, and the whisper that I smelt very nice…_ Rei held back a proud smile at how a blushing Minako had been overjoyed to hint at their mutual attraction.

"Oh! Yeah, she's a very close friend of ours from when we were fourteen too," Usagi bragged proudly. "Rei-chan is much closer to her though, like best friends and—"

Rei sighed and intervened, "Usagi, isn't it about time to feed Chibi-Usa's some milk?"

"You're right Rei-chan!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Rei sat herself back down with everyone. "That's my mother and father."

She explained the photo in Kensuke's hands, and he blushed. Eventually he shyly said, "She's beautiful."

Rei smiled at him, "she is."

"Too bad you got your father's scowl," Makoto said, passing around champagne to everybody except Usagi who had left to go feed Chibi-Usa some milk.

Rei scowled, predictably, and Makoto snatched the photo up, pointing it out in jest. "Oho! There it is Rei! Minako said that if I say that, you'll make the face! She's so right!"

"Very funny," Rei grabbed the photo back. "Let's talk about that photo from Usagi's wedding – remember when Motoki-kun proposed to you?"

"Oooooh," Mamouru snickered, "there they are, blushing more than me and Usagi, the newlyweds!"

"That's a four year engagement," Rei conspired to Mamouru playfully, "why so long guys?"

"Must be cold feet," Mamouru raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Makoto snatched the photo of her and Motoki's embarrassment, "engagement is one step up from your situation! We're just… waiting for the right time."

Rei shrugged, not at all insulted about her 'situation.' Everyone in her group knew she and Minako had stuck to flirting, avoiding, deep meaningful conversations, and the occasional Minako cheek kiss. It would seem only Usagi didn't realize sometimes, but then even she was smirking at Rei right now like she did.

"So," Kensuke voiced himself back into the conversation, his stomach fluttering at the sight of Rei's seriousness dwindling in her playful interactions with her friends. "What's this we hear, you actually _like_ the work we do?"

Rei blushed, glaring at her friends with a pointed look as they all laughed at her. "Of course I do, I chose to do it, didn't I?"

"Wiser words have not yet been spoken," Sayura laughed heartily, winking at Seishiro who had once said the very thing himself and seemed to be enjoying himself for the first time in a long, long time. "You know, my granddaughter is a Aino Minako fan..."

Rei smiles to herself and decides what her birthday present will be. Minako should be in London next week, and now Rei was financially stable enough to splurge on a ticket.

OOO

The next time Kensuke met Rei, it wasn't at work. He needed a new suit for their company charity ball and made an appointment with his personal tailor and old classmate, and to his delighted surprise Rei was standing up and getting measured in a slim fitted pantsuit herself that day too.

"Rei-san, what a surprise."

Rei flicked her gaze at him from the mirror, staying still as the tailor fussed about her measurements.

"Good day Kensuke-san, you're a customer of Fuji-san's?"

Fuji stood back and fixed the glasses on his nose, "I'll take an inch off the waist, everything else fits superbly. Hey there Ken-kun, you're early! I'll be with you in a few minutes when I'm done with Hino-san."

"Take your time," he urged, taking a seat on the chair to the side and watching Rei examine herself in the mirror. "I've been coming here for years, he's a friend of mine. You?"

Rei turned to look at him, removing the fitted blazer and placing it on a wooden hanger. "I've always preferred custom clothing, he comes highly recommended."

"Here Hino-san," Fuji emerged again with a shimmering black gown. "Try it on once more, it should be perfect."

Rei thanked him and escaped to a back room.

"You two know each other?" Fuji passed him a glass of scotch from a tray on the side and Kensuke clinked his rim before gulping it all down.

"Work together… you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Fuji snickered, "she only ever talks shop with me… but _well_…"

"What?" Kensuke raised an eyebrow.

Fuji shook his head as the change room door opened, Rei holding up her gown so she could walk.

Kensuke's breath hitched. She was…

"Wow, this looks great," Fuji sidled next to her. "It fits comfortably?"

"Yes, it's perfect," Rei turned around and looked at it from every angle. "You did a wonderful job."

She went back in the change room, sparkling black gown disappearing.

Kensuke whistled under his breath, "she is…"

"Fucking hot," Fuji chuckled, "I know, right? Not like we'd have a chance though."

"What do you mean?"

Rei changed quickly, now in just a pair of jeans with a small tee, swiping her interac to pay the private designer. She left with a polite and happy smile, thanking Fuji for the good service and reminding Kensuke of their morning meeting. She didn't leave fast enough for Kensuke who begged to interrogate his friend.

"My little sister, Naru, is gay, right?"

Kensuke felt a huge weight settle in his chest, he kept his face without emotion but the hint Fuji gave him was too big to miss.

"Right..? She knows Rei-san?"

"Naru's best friend – this real sweet girl from grade school, Usagi-chan, is close with Hino-san over there… that's how I got her as a client, Naru brought her over…"

"I met that Usagi girl, she's strange but nice… best friend of Naru-chan's, huh? So she knows something about Rei's boyfriend?"

"That's the thing pal," Fuji's back was to him so he missed the blanched look on his face, "I asked her if Hino has a boyfriend and she told me that Hino's gay."

"No way," Kensuke shook his head, "she's not… aren't… I mean she looks so…"

His friend pulled out a suit and gestured him to go try it on. Kensuke hurried into the change room, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want his friend to see how much this new revelation crushed him.

"Trust me!" Fuji snickered, "ever since Naru came out, I've learnt a lot about lesbians to understand her, you know? Naru even told me she saw her at a gay bar with a beautiful woman! Naru doesn't lie. I mean, it's a pretty big accusation to make on the Senator's daughter, you know?"

Kensuke rubbed at his sudden headache, hurrying with the suit pants. He hadn't expected this.

"But… Naru-chan doesn't know for sure?"

"She's got gaydar man," his friend sounded preoccupied with something.

Kensuke shook his head. He knew Rei, he worked with her. She was a classy woman and there was _no way_ she was… because he...

"How do I look?" he put on a mighty grin and tugged on the suit's front with a wink, refusing to show how this news was hurting him.

"This is why you always gets the girls, you lucky bastard," his friend chuckled, jealous but resigned to the fact that Kensuke was just… a damn fine man.

Kensuke felt those word cut him deeper.

OOO

*Music (listen): Heartbreaker by Mia Martina

"_You can't help all the feelings, you been feeling, about me…"_

The whole crowd in front of her was full of screams, bobbing heads, and adoration...

"_Take one look at my body, and you can keep on coming – I know what you want!"_ She sung, thriving in the love her fans had for her.

It was like she was Princess Minako on the Planet Venus all over again, her people falling over themselves to be with her.

So loyal. So devoted.

What a rush.

"_Ooohhhh a heartbreaker, a love-taker!"_

The security has hurried over when one enthusiastic fan manages to run towards her on stage.

Her face, made bigger by the large screens for those sitting faraway in audience, shows only an amused smile as she spare the man a wink.

"_Don't go falling in loooooooooove-"_

And her fans love her even more than before.

When she gets to her dressing room, she finds a bouquet of two dozen red roses, clutched in familiar hands.

Honestly, those were hands she – Venus – had the pleasure of knowing _very_ intimately. Aino Minako was still waiting for her eternal love to get her ass in motion and make a move, though.

"What brings Rei to London?" She tries not to show how thrilled and surprised she is by this visit, and Rei looks nervously cute as she holds out the roses.

"That new song of yours is fitting."

"How so?" She relieves Rei of the roses and takes a whiff, smiling her thanks.

Rei looks around the room as she says humourlessly, "heartbreaker."

With Rei's attention momentarily off of her, Minako rakes her eyes over the wondrous sight that is Hino Rei in a form-fitting suit.

Yum.

"I'm not the only one," she sighs before realising what she just admitted out loud.

Rei looks back at her, confused, and that irritates Minako because Rei is so _obviously_ in love with her and needs to do something about it.

Aino Minako does not make the first move.

"How are your injuries from the Youma attack, Rei? You should be fully healed by now."

Rei nods, frowning. Minako missed that frown. "No signs of recent activity… um… I was just uh…"

"Reiko?" She encourages, knowing that by taking off the sweatshirt she had, her last outfit of the night – a sparkly mini-dress that left little to the imagination – was now on display.

Rei diverts her eyes, as polite as ever, and takes a quick breath before saying, "I'm here for you… actually, Mina… I…"

Minako feels hope swell in her chest. She encourages as subtly as she can, "thanks for taking the time to come and see me. I've missed you, too, you know."

Rei blushes and hides behind a curtain of hair.

"You didn't wish me happy birthday."

"Well, you probably forgot anyways," Minako smirks. "And these roses… how _romantic_."

"Shut up. I was trying to be… cordial. Getting the performer flowers is normal, isn't it?"

Minako shrugs, grinning devilishly. "I take it Shacho let you in, hmm?"

"Obviously," she chuckled. "Where's Artemis and Luna?"

"Back at the hotel, watching television. They've seen me perform this repertoire… actually, you're the last friend of mine to make an effort to come see me."

"Sorry to say I didn't catch much, only the last song."

Minako's disappointed, because one of her latest hits called "Burning" was probably the biggest clue Rei would ever get that it was okay to sweep Minako off her feet and maybe kiss her… passionately.

Rei, however, smiles lightly at the disappointment and says, "but I've kept up with your songs. I mean, you're a very talented singer I'd be a fool not to."

Minako looks up, searching. She slowly smiles and curiously mentions, "you've never put much interest in my singing career, Reiko."

Rei is still blushing when she replies, "yeah, but I support you. Always have, always will."

Her eyes start to tear up, because for such a romantic _idiot_… God does Rei make her heart want to explode.

"Minako… I… want to see you more. In person. Not just phone conversations and the occasional month we run into each other…"

"What are you saying?" Minako wants Rei to just get to the point.

"I'm saying," Rei looks up and then looks her right in the eyes before taking a few steps forward so they're a whisper away. "I'm saying that we've both had time to grow up, and I've been missing you that entire time. I want to be with you."

Minako exhales a shaky sigh and takes a step forward herself, so their bodies touch. "I want that too, Rei."

Rei's entire body relaxes almost instantly. She brings shaky but gentle hands up to Minako's face to cradle it and smiles, "then… will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes," Minako lurches forward and hugs Rei to her, the roses getting crushed between them.

Rei's lips kiss the top of her hair and she presses a kiss in return to the cloth of Rei's shoulder.

"Rei?"

"hmmm?"

"Are you ready for the press? There's a chance they could catch us… on our date."

Rei sighs and then nods, "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure, Mina. As long as you're okay with it, so am I. I just… don't want to be famous, but it may be inevitable. To be with you…"

Rei's hands curve at her waist like she's the most precious thing in the world and Minako shudders when the words she's always longed to hear are whispered with the only devotion and loyalty she's ever truly required to love.

"…is the most important priority for me. I'm sorry it took me so long. You're mine, Minako, and I don't care if I have to face-"

"A thousand or a hundred thousand men that say we can't?" She cuts off Rei, playfully bringing up words Mars had once said.

Rei rolls her eyes but smiles. "I was going to say the paparazzi…. I can't quite make that promise without my Senshi abilities now, can I?"

Minako chuckles and backs out of the embrace to land a gentle hit on Rei's shoulder. "Aino Minako can only be seen in the most elegant of places, Mars Reiko. I hope you understand that. Especially if you want a date after this one."

Rei rolls her eyes again but lifts an arm to brace herself on the wall behind Minako as she leans in enticingly, "demanding. You're no Princess here Mina, just a spoilt Pop-Idol-"

Minako places her finger on Rei's lips and smiles, impish and ridiculously happier than she's ever been in her life here on Earth, "ah… But I'm _your_ Princess, my darling Rei."

Rei's eyes have changed to display a bold lust that Minako feels chill up her spine.

But the kiss would wait, she's waited so long she can at least hold off until after dinner.

Or so she thinks, until Rei leans down and they're both indulging in something they've yearned for. The roses fall to the ground, and Minako pulls Rei into her by winding her arms around Rei's neck. Rei kisses her for an hour, slowly and purposefully. The time passes infinitely it seems, until Minako's manager bangs on the door and forces them to hold that thought.

OOO

Seishiro glared hard at his secretary as he finally managed to shoulder his way into the office building.

"The press is ridiculous!"

He rarely lost his cool, but this was something he had no idea about.

"What's all this about? Did something happen? Why wasn't I informed?!"

Gingerly, the entire office was silent and avoiding eye contact. Furious that everyone seemed to know but no one was saying anything or bothering to answer the countless phones ringing off the hook, he was prepared to give an earful.

Fortunately for the other workers, Seishiro's secretary finally spoke up. "It's about Hino-san."

He blinked, "something happen to Senator Hino?"

"I-I suppose he's receiving similar treatment…" his secretary blushed, fumbled around her desk for a newspaper and handed it over.

Yanking it from her grip, he understood from the picture itself.

There in a photo-shopped heart was Hino Rei, Junior Partner of his firm in an intimate moment with Japan's number one pop idol sensation: the sultry Aino Minako herself. Minako was tucking hair behind her ear and had her chin tilted up with a smile at what looked to be a romantic night while Rei – always serious and business like Rei – was smiling genuinely and happily with her forehead rested against Minako's as she whispered something precious.

The photographer had caught a position that very easily provoked the bubbly title of "Aino Minako's secret girlfriend revealed!"

"Where's Hino?" He flipped the page to note what was a detailed summary of Hino Rei's life. There were photos of her leaving and entering their office, photos of her with her father at some fancy restaurant, and a few photos of a younger teenager Rei with a younger teenager Minako as well.

"She hasn't come in yet-"

"Get me on the phone with a media consultant – the best you can find! Now, please," he shouldered his way into his office.

If he treated this like any other business obstacle nothing would be damaged.

Except, maybe, his son's heart.

OOO

Rei expected the paparazzi as she made her way out of the airport, what she didn't expect was her father to be the one who personally arrived. He stood next to his black limousine and gestured her in.

She didn't sense conflict from him, only worry and love. So she slid into the car and rolled her eyes at the pictures being snapped.

He huffed and told his driver to go before raising an eyebrow at Rei and saying with sincerity, "you look good, Rei."


End file.
